fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Blinded
The Blinded Woman, also known as Blinded, is a hostile female spirit in Fatal Frame. She is the last blind demon to perform the Demon Tag Ritual before The Calamity. She was also one of a line of maidens chosen to serve a role during the Himuro Mansion Blinding Ritual to fulfill the role of the Blinded Maiden. Although she successfully fulfilled her task, she became a victim of an upcoming curse; as the final stage of another ritual resulted in an ultimate failure. Her corrupted spirit returned as a ghost, whether she is haunting the mansion seeking vengeance for her loss, or simply trying to find the next Blinded Maiden and Rope Shrine Maiden, is not known. Biography Selected at the Himuro Mansion Blinded was a member of the Himuro family. Upon reaching the age of 7 years, 9 months and 25 days, she was eligible and obligated to take part in the Demon Tag Ritual, like the rest of the young girls of the Himuro family her age. Every 10 years the entire Himuro family was obligated to gather at Himuro Mansion to perform a set of rituals to seal the Hell Gate, as well as prepare for the next set of rituals that would occur 10 years later. Demon Tag Ritual: Chosen As a child, Blinded entered the Himuro Mansion to take part in the November 26th, 1827 Demon Tag Ritual. She was caught first in the game, marking her as the next Blinded Maiden, and Kirie Himuro was chosen to become the next Rope Shrine Maiden. The Blinding Ritual Approximately 10 years pass between the Demon Tag Ritual and the next time for sacrifice. It is unknown if Blinded stayed at the mansion in seclusion or was allowed to live a normal life. Eventually, some time prior to November 26th, 1837, Blinded underwent the Blinding Ritual, becoming the new Blinded Maiden. When the appointed time came, she was led through the Hidden Passage to the Blinding Room, where she was held down from moving by the four Himuro Family Priests. Blinded then had her eyes stabbed out by the Himuro Family Master with the Blinding Mask. Demon Tag Ritual: Oni November 26th, 1837, the newly-blind Blinded takes part in the Demon Tag Ritual again, only this time, she is the demon who must catch the girl children brought to the mansion to play. The children she selected during this ritual are not identified. Failed Strangling Ritual / The Calamity December 13th, 1837. The Blinding Mask, covered in Blinded's blood, is used as a key to open the Demon Mouth and travel to the Hell Gate to perform the Strangling Ritual. It is unknown what happened to Blinded after the Blinding Ritual. Because her eyes are bandaged and she is the only Blinded Maiden wandering the mansion, it is presumed she was alive and perished during the Calamity along with the other people killed. She fulfilled the role of blinded maiden, but after the failure of the Strangling Ritual, her broken spirit returned as a ghost roaming the mansion. Spirit and Crossing Over Like many ghosts, her spirit was corrupted and turned aggressive by the Malice. She has wandered around the mansion ever since the Calamity in search of the next Blinded and Rope Shrine Maidens, crying "My eyes..." or "It's dark... it's so dark". Like the other ghosts, she finally got to rest in peace when Miku Hinasaki broke the curse of the mansion, her presumed last sighting was when Miku saw the spirits ascending to heaven as orbs. Battle Unlike the other ghosts, during the battle with her, she is always nearby Miku and it's nearly impossible to run away from her to a safe distance. If the player attempts to run away, she attacks almost immediately. The one advantage the player has is that, because her eyes are gouged out, she can only react to sound. As such, if the player moves Miku very quietly, Blinded won't hear her movements, unless she is very close (in which case, she seems to be able to hear every movement Miku makes). One common tactic that Blinded uses is to teleport in and out of walls, attacking the player from behind obstacles, which can make battles in close quarters (such as the Mask Room) all the more difficult. She also uses her teleportation abilities to position herself directly behind Miku, so if she disappears, it is advised that the player turn around very quickly to fend her off. Elsewise, the player runs the risk of taking large amounts of damage. Overall, the player has to defeat the Blinded Woman seven times. Info Below is displayed the ghost's info according to the game's official guidebook. Night 2 First appearance *HP: 200 *Attack power: B *Movement: B *Location: Cherry Atrium *Profile: The Blind Demon at the time of the Calamity. Since her eyes have been pierced, she is sensitive to sounds. She roams the mansion, searching for the next demon. Second appearance *HP: 250 *Attack power: B *Movement: B *Location: Stairway, etc. *Profile: Second encounter with the blind ghost. Her health is slightly higher. Just like the first fight, she reacts strongly to sounds. Third appearance *HP: 250 *Attack power: B *Movement: B *Location: Demon Mouth *Profile: Third fight with the blind ghost. Since she appears after the cutscene, if you are unprepared you will take damage right at the beginning. Fourth appearance *HP: 300 *Attack power: B *Movement: B *Location: Burial Room *Profile: Appears right after solving the candle puzzle in the Burial Room. Since the fight occurs in a narrow room, bear in mind that it can quickly become a a decisive battle. Fifth appearance *HP: 400 *Attack power: A *Movement: B *Location: Walkway 2F *Profile: Appears in front of the mirror on the second floor of the walkway. Her attack strength is slightly higher, so carelessly taking damage is dangerous. Sixth appearance *HP: 500 *Attack power: A *Movement: B *Location: Mask Room *Profile: This fight occurs in the most cramped area yet. Use a film with high exorcismal power to seal her away quickly. Seventh appearance *HP: 600 *Attack power: A *Movement: B *Location: Demon Mouth *Profile: Her HP has tripled since her first appearance. Her attacks are also strong, so change to a high-powered film to fight Trivia *After her spirit is finally captured in the Demon Mouth, her last words were "Blinding Mask". *While she is only fully introduced during the 2nd Night, Blinded made her first appearance in the 1st Night as a vanishing ghost, she is found in the Rubble Room after getting the Black Carving, in front of the double doors. *From the promotional images of her, the type of kimono she wears appears to be a houmongi, or possibly a tsukesage. Both are semi-formal "visiting" kimonos with a subtle floral motif across the sleeves and trailing down the shoulder and front, with tsukesage having more modest decoration and a lesser degree of formality than houmongi when compared. The short sleeves and very dark color are more typical for married women. *Her hair appears white in Miku's vision of the Blinding Ritual, implying Miku may be seeing a different Blinded Maiden's ritual. *The Mask of Reflection, worn by the Himuro Family Master during the Blinding Ritual took the form of a demon. *She also appears as one of the possible ghosts appearing in the Haunted House Mode in Fatal Frame II: Deep Crimson Butterfly. External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/ff1ghosts.html Category:Ghosts Category:Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased